In men's attire, belts are used to support pants at the waist to prevent them from falling down. Additionally, a belt may be decorative and add to and/or enhance the appearance on one's ensemble. A belt typically includes a length or strap of material and a buckle or other fastener to secure the belt back on itself. The buckle is typically secured to one end of the belt. The belt may be formed from a variety of natural or synthetic materials such as, for example cotton or leather, plastic or polymeric threads or cords, etc. The buckle is typically formed of a metallic or polymeric material.
In use, a free end of the belt is passed around the pants and through the buckle after which the free end is pulled to tighten the belt about the user and the buckle used to secure the belt in place. Often the pants have loops to receive the belt and help more evenly distribute the weight of the pants about the waist of the user. Some buckles include a protruding button which engages corresponding hole spaced evenly along the free end of the belt. By inserting the button through the desired hole, the belt is held in place on the user. Alternatively, some buckles are designed to cinch down on the free end of the belt to hold it in friction fit fashion.
Often there is an excessive amount of the free end of the belt which extends past the buckle after the belt has been drawn tight. Also when worn, the free end may dangle between the above described loops, being too short or too long to be secured to the body by the loops. This is most often the case where a user has lost a significant amount of weight and thus girth. Alternatively, the belt chosen may have simply been too long to begin with,
When one tries to be neat in their attire, an excess amount of the free end of the belt can be troublesome, unsightly and a nuisance. Typically, the user tries to thread the excess free end through a nearby belt loop on the pants. However, the belt loops on the pants are rarely in a convenient or useful position and some free end amount of the belt still dangles and flops around in an unsightly manner.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a device for securing an excess length of belt material after the free end of the belt has passed through the belt buckle. There is also a further need for a device which can neatly retain the excess belt material while enhancing the appearance of the user,